Spreadable foodstuffs and non-food, liquid, semi-solid or gelatinous substances, as packaged currently, require opening at least one package, then using an external device such as a knife or spreader to remove the contents from the package, and ultimately to spread onto the food item. Applying spreadable foodstuffs such as ketchup, mustard, cream cheese, peanut butter, jelly, vegemite, nutella, and the like from conventional packaging requires a great deal of patience, coordination, and is almost assuredly a two-handed affair. Squeezable bottles reduce the need for a device to remove the contents from the packaging, but still require an external utensil to spread the contents on the surface. Further, as the contents are consumed the void space inside the squeezable container grows, causing well-known difficulties with such containers such as splatter, unappetizing noise, and poorly mixed contents. Another problem caused by the void space is the adverse affect the air that occupies the space causes to the contents within. Similarly, non-food, liquid, semi-solid or gelatinous substances, require first dispensing into or onto a separate spoon, sponge, brush, a user's hand, or other utensils and tools before use.
Traditional packaging is also challenging for children, elderly persons, persons with disabilities, and physically challenged individuals to use. The utensils used to remove and spread the contents of the packaging must be washed after every minor use, which is a particular inconvenience during such activities as traveling, picnics, and other occasions where typical kitchen amenities, brushes, sponges and other utensils and tools are not present.
Another shortcoming of conventional packaging is the inability to accurately measure the dispensed quantity. Each surface that comes into contact with spreadable foodstuffs retains a small amount on its surface, so precise measurements are difficult to obtain. Measuring cups provide some relief, but very viscous foodstuffs such as peanut butter and cream cheese are difficult to measure this way since an accurate measurement may only be achieved by packing the product, which is messy and causes further measurement inaccuracies. Moreover, once the precise amount is within the measuring cup, the same problems exist in removing the foodstuffs from the measuring cup. A solution to accurate measurement and use of spreadable foodstuffs is particularly pertinent for portion control, dieting, and restaurant settings where consistency is important. The difficulties and inconveniences described above are also found with a variety of non-food, liquid, semi-solid or gelatinous substances.